1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method thereof, more particularly, a suitable technology that converts an interlace image into a progressive image.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an interlace image that is a moving image is printed or displayed on a display screen as a still image, the interlace image is converted into a progressive image to be printed or displayed as the still image.
It is known that when an interlace-progressive conversion is performed, a motion between field images in the interlace images is calculated, a position of a pixel is adjusted with reference to the motion, and paired field images are combined.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-110217 discusses a technology that generates a non-interlace signal by interpolating a line signal into a video signal acquired by interlace scanning and generates an interpolated pixel corresponding to an edge of an image.
However, according to the above technology, when viewing a generated progressive image, in many cases, a user cannot visually recognize that in the portions of a large motion between the field images, a high-frequency component of the image is missing. Further, there is a problem that it is impossible to change a display of the progressive image according to the motion between the field images. Further, it is impossible to clearly specify the portion in the image having the large motion so that a user can identify the portion.